The present invention relates generally to fluid cooling systems for electronic devices, and relates more particularly to the detection of leaks in fluid cooling systems.
As microprocessor chips decrease in size, the density of the circuitry embedded in the chips increases, resulting in higher density heat loads. Conventional means for cooling these chips therefore become less effective, which has led to the development of various water- or fluid-based cooling systems. Various cooling designs incorporating micro-channels and micro-ducts in place of conventional copper heat sinks have been proposed, e.g., wherein cooling fluid either directly contacts the chip or flows through a heat spreader.
Though fluid systems provide effective cooling, they run the risk of leaking cooling fluid onto the device (e.g., a microprocessor chip or other electronic device) being cooled. Fluid leaks in the vicinity of an electronic device can lead to short circuits, causing damage to costly chips and other device components. It is therefore of utmost importance to detect such leaks as quickly as possible in order to minimize the resultant damage.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for detecting leaks in a fluid cooling system.